


don't make me do this again

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Don't make do this again." Written in three versions, two angst and one fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angst: Karen to Frank.

“Don’t make me do this again.” Karen pleads. She’s watching Frank assemble something that she knows is dangerous, but she’s not a hundred percent sure what it is. He won’t let her close enough to it to see.

Frank doesn’t look up at her as he speaks, although it’s not exactly words. It’s a grunt mixed with, “What?” that Karen barely makes out.

“Don’t make me sit and wonder if you’re dead again.” Karen almost shouts at Frank. He still doesn’t look up at Karen, his mind elsewhere. “Don’t make me sit there and look at charred body after charred body and wonder if it’s  _you!_ ”

Frank looks up now, knowing that Karen had done just that at the pier. “I didn’t ask you to do that.” Karen scoffs at Frank and shakes her head. “I seem to remember telling you to stay away from me.”

“You’re in my apartment, assembling God knows what to go do God knows what to kill God knows who! The least you owe me is an explanation to what the fuck you’re doing.” He doesn’t respond again. “Jesus Christ, Frank!” Her voice is at a level he’s never heard it at before and it finally catches his attention.

He looks up at her finally but the look in his eyes is faraway, like he’s seeing right through her.  “Please don’t make do this again. Don’t put me through this again.”

Another time in his life, her pleading for him to stop might have made him stop. Now it falls on deaf ears.

He’s been on a war path for the last month, leaving a trail of death and destruction worse than the one he left when they first met. She doesn’t think it has anything to do with The Blacksmith, he already killed The Blacksmith. But it’s the only reason she can think that he’d completely ignore her the way he’s doing now.

Frank finishes whatever he’s doing and he stands to his feet, picking up his creation – Karen’s more and more convinced it’s a bomb now – and putting it in his duffle bag. He zips it up and leaves it by door before heading back into the apart to grab his gun.

Karen shakes her head as he barely lifts his head to look at her or acknowledge her. Frank heads back to the door to leave and Karen opens her mouth in a last ditch attempt to stop him.

“If you walk out that door, don’t bother coming back.” Karen snaps. She doesn’t know if it’s an empty threat or not, but she’s just hoping it’ll work. Whatever he’s planning is dangerous and he’s going to get himself killed.

Frank seems to hesitate for a moment, his fingers resting on the doorknob before he turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. “I’m sorry,” Frank mumbles, picking up the duffle he’d set by the door before he walks out of the apartment, letting the door shut behind him.

 


	2. Angst: Frank to Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Don't make do this again." Written in three versions, two angst and one fluff.

Frank looms by the hospital room door, staring at Karen’s body as she lies in a hospital bed. He doesn’t know what’s happened to her, all that he knows is that Matt, Red –  _Daredevil –_ had told him he needs to come to the hospital because Karen’s there. When he had asked why, Red hadn’t told him anything, just told him to get there as soon as he could.

She looks like she’s sleeping but when he spoke to Claire in the hallway he had found out she was put in a medically induced coma. They don’t know if she’ll recover from whatever happened. According to Claire she was close to gone when the EMTs got there but they were able to revive her. Foggy is sitting by her bed with his eyes on Karen and his hands resting on the bed. He doesn’t notice Frank’s presence until he makes it known.

“What happened to her?” Frank asks, looking at Foggy.

The normal stuttering and nervousness from Foggy doesn’t come, it’s just sadness.

“No one knows. There was a crash from her apartment that her neighbor heard and her landlord went up to see if she was alright and found her in the bathtub. There was a cup killed with something on the floor, Brett thinks she might have been poisoned, but none of the tests have come back.” Foggy says. His voice is steady, but it’s numb.

Frank’s sure it was tea in her cup. Karen always took a cup of tea in the bathtub the day after an edition of the Bulletin came out. It was her reward, she called it. “Tell him to test all the tea in her apartment.” Frank says.

Foggy looks up at him and it takes him a moment to register what Frank has said, but he stands from his feet and walks out into the hallway to make a phone call without asking Frank how he knows what she takes to drink while she takes a bath.

Frank moves to sit in the chair that Foggy was once sitting in, his eyes falling on Karen. She just looks like she’s sleeping. He knows that she was looking into a string of disappearances of high end hookers that seemed to lead her back to the son of a high powered CEO of a local company. But was that enough for someone to go poison her? Or what was it what he was tracking down, a hitman who worked for all the crime syndicates without desecration? Or whatever Murdock was running down?

Whatever it was, Karen shouldn’t be the one lying in a hospital bed. It should him the son of a bitch who poisoned her. It should be him. It should be Murdock. It should be anyone but him.

“Don’t make me do this again.” He finally speaks after a good ten or fifteen minutes, he’s lost track of time. “I already lost… Don’t make me do it again, alright? If you.. If you pull out of this…” Frank doesn’t make empty promises of ‘things will be better’ or 'I’ll stop’. There’s no point in making empty promises to Karen. Those won’t help her pull through. “The world needs Karen Page, alright? Hell’s Kitchen needs Karen Page.” What is even saying?

“I need Karen Page.” He admits. The only reason he wants her to hold on is selfish. If he was in her place, he would have just let himself die, go be with his family. But Karen? No, the reason he wants her to hold on is almost completely selfish.

 


	3. Fluff

**Fluff. ** inspired by** [ **this fanart** ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpershun.co.vu%2Fpost%2F142386563860%2Fbased-off-of-this-lovely&t=MmE1Njk3ZTc1MzA2ZjYxZDljZDkxNjE4ODJiNDJjNTk0ODc4Y2JjNCwwaG82NE80Vw%3D%3D) **based on a text post by** [ **@shiningstar-kastle** ](https://tmblr.co/mLrrmX7LI8BP71WWxagJaOg) ** & conversations with ** [ **@castlesfrank** ](https://tmblr.co/mKYhujVU2ImWuKO4t3IFhTA)

Vacations come very rare for Karen and Frank, the last time she was on vacation was before her brother died. Frank can’t remember the last time he had been on an actual vacation, but he thinks it was before Frank Jr. was born.

This isn’t really a vacation, no, it’s hunting passed off as vacation. But Karen makes Frank agree to one day of actual vacationing, lounging by the pool at their hotel or hanging out in their hotel. She doesn’t force him to go sight seeing, at least. Frank agrees to the pool and the hotel.

But as they’re getting ready to head out, Karen notices Frank’s hand going for the gun he normally keeps on his person at all times.

Karen frowns and picks up a spray bottle filled with water that’s meant for the plants in the room and sprays Frank in the face.

“What the fuck?” Frank asks, blinking at Karen as she stands in front of him with the water bottle in his face.

“Hand off the gun.” Karen says. Frank narrows his eyes at Karen and sets one hand on his hip, his fingers just a few inches hovering over the gun. “You promised, one day of actually enjoying this place. No gun.”

“I didn’t agree to no gun.” He says and his hand moves again and Karen sprays him again with the water. He glares at her for a moment then tries again. And again. And again. “Will you cut that out?” Frank snaps.

“Don’t make me do this again.” She says, her hip popped out as she stands there with the spray bottle pointed directly at him.

Frank and Karen stare each other down before Frank finally pulls his hand away from the gun completely. “Alright, alright. Can I at least put it away so no one sees it?”

Karen nods and watches as Frank locks it up in the hotel safe, setting the spray bottle down on the table.

“You’re fuckin’ nuts, you realize that, right? And that’s coming from  _me._ ” He comments as Karen picks up her purse.

“It got you to put it down, didn’t it?” She shrugs. “Maybe I ought to get one of those and follow you around with to spray you when you do things I don’t like.” Frank narrows his eyes at Karen again despite the amused and proud look on her face. “I could train you like I trained Boss.”

“Do I look like a fuckin’ dog to you?”

“No, but if it works..” Karen picks up the spray bottle and points it in Frank’s general direction and he flinches a bit.

Frank realizes what just happened and lifts his finger to point at her. “Shut it.”

Karen giggles and sets the spray bottle down on the table.

If Frank had his gun on him, he’d shoot the damn thing.

 


End file.
